gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Last Friday Night
Last Friday Night by Katy Perry is featured in Pot o' Gold, the fourth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Blaine with the New Directions. Blaine tells everyone in the Choir Room that the magic is still there even though Mercedes has left the club. He explains through the song that Glee is about enjoying yourself and having fun. Santana is clearly annoyed during the entire performance due to Mercedes' advice towards her about Blaine and Rachel always performing songs. She can be seen watching with a pout or annoyed expression, even grabbing Brittany a few times during the performance. At the end of the song, she complains that this is a pure example that both of them will dominate Glee Club for the entire year and they both walk out of the choir room angrily. Lyrics Blaine (with Artie): There's a stranger (in my bed) There's a pounding (in my head) Glitter all o-(ver the room) Pink flamingos (in the pool) I smell like a (minibar) DJ's passed out (in the yard) Barbies on the (barbecue) (This a hickey or a bruise?) Blaine with Artie: Pictures of last night Ended up online I'm screwed Oh well It's a blacked out blur But I'm pretty sure It ruled Damn! Blaine with New Directions: Last Friday night Yeah we danced on tabletops And we took too many shots Think we kissed but I forgot Last Friday night Yeah we maxed our credit cards And got kicked out of the bar So we hit the boulevard Last Friday night We went streaking in the park Skinny dipping in the dark Then had a ménage à trois Last Friday night Yeah I think we broke the law Always say we're gonna stop-op Whoa-oh-oah This Friday night Do it all again This Friday night Do it all again Blaine (with Artie): Trying to (connect the dots) Don't know what to (tell my boss) Think the city (towed my car) Chandelier (is on the floor) Ripped my favorite (party dress) Warrant's out (for my arrest) I think I need a (ginger ale) (That was such an epic fail) Blaine with Artie: Pictures of last night Ended up online I'm screwed Oh well It's a blacked out blur But I'm pretty sure It ruled Damn! Blaine with New Directions: Last Friday night Yeah we danced on tabletops And we took too many shots Think we kissed but I forgot Last Friday night Yeah we maxed our credit cards And got kicked out of the bar So we hit the boulevard Last Friday night We went streaking in the park Skinny dipping in the dark Then had a ménage à trois Last Friday night Yeah I think we broke the law Always say we're gonna stop-op Whoa-oh-oah This Friday night Do it all again This Friday night Do it all again New Directions: T.G.I.F.! T.G.I.F.! T.G.I.F.! T.G.I.F.! T.G.I.F.! T.G.I.F.! Blaine (with New Directions): (Last Friday night) Yeah we danced on tabletops And we took too many shots Think we kissed but I forgot (Last Friday night) Yeah we maxed our credit cards And got kicked out of the bar So we hit the boulevard (Last Friday night) We went streaking in the park Skinny dipping in the dark Then had a ménage à trois (Last Friday night) Yeah I think we broke the law Always say we're gonna stop-op Whoa-oh-oah (Last Friday night) Do it all again Trivia *Darren Criss himself actually made a cameo (as Aaron Christopherson) along with Kevin McHale (as Everett McDonald) in Katy Perry's music video for this song. *This is the second Katy Perry song sung by Blaine. The first was Teenage Dream; and preceding Last Friday Night was the acoustic version of Teenage Dream. Errors *During the performance, when Blaine and Mike stand up, you can see Rachel and Quinn passing them twice. Gallery Blainttany.gif 3044h.jpg PotoGoldBlaineh.jpg 304h.jpg 541px-Screen shot 2011-10-05 at 7.14.56_PM.png tumblr lte7o3JsRn1qjhexqo1_400.gif NDS03E04.png 231896396 640.jpg Tumblr mghbb6VIwd1rd6e8fo1 r1 250.gif lfn3.png lfn4.png lfn6.png lfn7.png lfn9.png lfn11.png lfn10.png lfn8.png Lfn4.png Lfn6.png Lfn7.png Lfn9.png Blaine and Rachel Show.jpg Blaine stealing my woman!.jpg LFNBlaine.jpg Rachelclapsforblaine blainchel.gif 125blainchel.gif 124blainchel.gif tumblr mo1gp4DQ7S1r2aexjo5_250.gif Tumblr mq28e3Zkl11ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mq28e3Zkl11ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mq28e3Zkl11ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mq28e3Zkl11ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mq28e3Zkl11ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mq28e3Zkl11ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mq28e3Zkl11ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mq28e3Zkl11ra5gbxo8 250.gif Moment4.gif Moment3.gif Moment2.gif Moment1.gif Tumblr mttupqeukZ1qjj7cfo1 250.gif 300.glee.cast.lc.102411.jpg Last friday night.png Tumblr mxukzpl94N1qd5s0eo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mywa70pfA41qzh21go4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mywa70pfA41qzh21go3 r1 250.gif Last friday ngiht.png shequera.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Mike Chang Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 7 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three